


Night Alone

by sharkandegg



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex Bottoms, Alex calls Henry a good boy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Smut, and they're dads but their kids are only mentioned, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkandegg/pseuds/sharkandegg
Summary: After finally getting their youngest to sleep through the night, Alex and Henry celebrate with some well deserved sex.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Night Alone

Sophie was asleep after another long day of kindergarten, Dahlia had tired herself out by deciding to play cars all through naptime, and Austin had finally started sleeping soundly through the night. Meaning, Henry and Alex finally had a full night to themselves to enjoy. So Henry was now being pushed against the outside of their bedroom door, not yet making it inside. 

Alex was pushing his hands down the back of Henry’s jeans and snaking his tongue into his mouth. His hand was scrambling to find the door handle to help them finally get to the part where Henry can get his hands on Alex’s naked body. His hand finally caught the handle and he twisted it. 

“Fuck!” Henry stumbled backwards into the room, the door giving into his weight with Alex following after him. Henry’s back hits the ground, he luckily caught his head but that didn’t stop the entire weight of his husband from crashing head first into his chest. Alex scrambled off of him. 

“Oh my god, baby are you okay?!” Henry huffed out a half laugh half groan. 

“Please, just kick the door closed love.” Alex tenderly kissed his lips before softy clicking the door closed with his foot. 

“Shall we resume?” Henry just laughed at Alex before he wrapped his arms around his neck bringing his face closer to his own. 

“Yes my dear husband,” he whispered, letting the soft warmth of his words melting Alex’s face into a sight of pure unyielding love. Henry surged up, taking Alex’s lips into his own. He pinned Henry’s arms above his head and trailed open mouth kisses down his jaw and neck. He bit on his earlobe, and traced his tongue along the shell of his ear. 

“I’m going to ride you into next week baby.” Alex’s breath was hot on his ear and making his head dizzy. 

“Christ, please.” Henry’s head was thrown back, he squirmed under Alex’s gaze and his hand burned around his wrist. 

“Get up, strip, and layout on the bed baby boy.” Alex leaned back and rolled off him, moving from where he was straddling him. Henry sat up, breathing heavily, and whipped his old Oxford sweatshirt over his head. He stood and caught Alex looking at him from over his shoulder as he grabbed his cock through his jeans before working on his fly. 

“Don’t go touching yourself before I get your dick in me baby.” Alex drawled his words, laying on his accent thick, before turning back to his nightstand. His accent always made Henry’s knees weak even when he wasn’t directing him around in bed. Henry, now almost fully hard from just being directed told what to do, drops his jeans and boxer briefs before crawling on the bed and laying next to where Alex was standing. 

“What are you looking for love?” Alex, still fully dressed, glanced over towards him. He sighed and rolled up his sleeves. 

“Nothing, I'm just thinking about whether or not I want you to come in my ass tonight.” Henry’s cock twitched into the duvet. Alex placed his hands on the bed leaning over, getting into Henry’s face. “Maybe if you’re really good I’ll let you come in me and if you’re even better I’ll come on your face.” Henry squirmed, electricity running through his veins. “Watch carefully baby.” 

Henry’s eyes locked on Alex’s hands as he undid his fly and slowly pulled his shirt off over his head. Henry could feel his mouth watering at the sight of the outline of his half hard cock through the sliver of open denim. Alex grabbed the bottle of lube out of the drawer and tossed it to the opposite side of the bed. He slid his pants and underwear off before quickly straddling Henry’s chest. 

“Can you keep your hands to yourself baby? Will you be a good boy for me?” Henry, eyes blown and breathing deeply, nodded quickly. “Use your words sweetheart.” 

“Y-yes!” Henry gulped a breath of air as Alex’s eyes bore into him. “Yes, I can be a good boy.” 

“Can you keep quiet so you don’t wake up Austin next door? Or the girls upstairs?” Henry, a little thrown off by the mention of their children, nodded.

“I can keep quiet, I can be a good boy.” Alex gave him a sweet smile, his eyes going soft. Alex lifted his hand to Henry’s cheek so he could turn and kiss his palm. The back and forth of rough and tender made his chest tight. 

“Good. I hope you can keep your word.” Alex leaned in and kissed him. Soft and slow and open. He devoured Henry’s mouth and he laid back pliant to whatever Alex was willing to give him. They stayed like that for a little while, their heat simmering and hands wandering. 

Alex eventually pulled away from his mouth breathing deeply. Henry let out a small whine at which Alex furrowed his brow at. He leaned forward giving him a quick kiss before rolling off of him. Alex kneeled on the bed next to Henry, flipping open the bottle of lube previously nestled in their sheets.

“I’m going to open myself up now. You are not going to touch me and you are not going to touch yourself.” Alex poured the lube over his fingers before reaching his hand round himself. He threw his head back as he pushed his first finger in, Henry didn’t have a perfect view but Alex’s body gave off all of the signs. Henry’s eyes darted to Alex’s, he stared under half lids. “Do you understand me Henry?” 

“Yes. I uh I understand.” Henry shifted, tilting his body to the side ever so slightly, just to get a better look at where Alex was pushing his finger in and out of himself. Alex added another finger letting out a short cutoff groan. Henry was stiffer than a board and at this point just the feeling of the precum sliding down the underside of his cock was driving him insane. He was sitting on his hands, fisting the sheets, biting the inside of his lip, literally anything to keep himself from coming at just the sight of the now three fingers in his husband's ass. 

“Okay baby, I’m ready for you.” Alex threw his leg over Henry’s hip. He felt like he was going to scream if he didn’t get his cock inside of Alex this very moment. Reaching behind himself, Alex grabbed Henry’s cock giving it two sloppy strokes before sliding himself down to the hilt. Henry threw his arm over his face, biting into it to muffle the would’ve been yell from how euphoric it felt. He pulled his forearm back, glancing at the read teeth mark he had left, hopefully it wouldn’t bruise. 

He was all but gasping for breath. Alex cupped Henry’s face, one hand running through his hair, the other cradling his cheek. His thumb brushed away a tear, Henry hadn’t even noticed he’d been crying. 

“Are you okay? Was it too much for you sweetheart?” Alex whispered. Henry nodded. “Henry, please my love,  _ tell  _ me, I need a verbal response to continue.”

“Yes. I’m okay.” His voice was shaky, he cleared his throat. “Just, I’m just a bit overwhelmed darling.” Alex picks up both of his hands, leaving a kiss on each palm before placing them on his hips. Alex’s hands run up and down his arms. Henry took a deep breath, he gripped Alex’s hips and looked up at him. “Ride me Alex. Please.” 

With that Alex drew his hips up, slowly fucking himself down onto Henry’s cock. Henry thrusted up to meet his hips with each thrust Alex gave him. His hands slid from hips to ass, grasping hard in hopes of helping Alex speed up his thrust. Alex flicked his nipple. 

“Hey! Behave.” Henry gave him a smile at the command. Although he had just reprimanded him for trying to speed up the pace, Alex started riding him harder. He raised his arms above his head, making himself use just his hips to fuck himself on Henry. Henry ran his hands up Alex’s ribs and thumbed at his nipples. Alex just cracked an eye open at him and smiled as he kept forcing himself up and down his cock at an increasing pace. 

Henry was close, so very close. Quietly whining and grabbing at whatever skin he could get his hands on. 

“Are you close baby?” 

“God yes, please Alex, my love, can I come?” 

“Not yet, be a good boy and wait just a little bit longer okay?” Henry whined but obeyed what he said. Alex continued his devastating pace and when Henry was getting close he’d slow down to a tantalizing slow drag. Henry knew that Alex could spot his tells from a mile away, so thank whatever god is there for not making him come before he was allowed. He edged Henry for another brutally long ten minute. 

“Please, Alex.” His voice broke, he needed to come so badly.

“Yes, you can come. You’ve been such a good boy for me.” Henry gripped his hips and thrusted into him hard twice before coming deep inside of him. Henry felt like he had blacked out, he shook with the aftershocks of the orgasam he had been denied for the past ten minutes. Alex lifted himself off of Henry’s sensitive and softening cock, hissing at the over stimulation of Alex’s touch. 

“Let’s switch so you can suck me off,” Henry nodded at his husband’s request. Alex laid back into his pillows, dark curls spread out against his pillow. His legs were spread to fit Henry between them, it showed off his hard cock and Henry’s cum slowly starting to leak out of his asshole. God was Henry utterly fucked. 

He positioned himself with one of Alex’s knees over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around his leg and slowly started to stroke him off. 

“Why don’t you just use your free-” Alex was cut off by Henry pressing two of his fingers into his ass. He brought his mouth down to the wet head of Alex’s cock. 

“I want to make sure my cum stays inside of you, but I’m not going to plug you, I’d much rather just use my hands.” Alex’s eyes flashed at him. He swallowed his cock down to the hilt, slowly fucking his fingers inside at the same pace as he bobbed his head. He scooped up his own cum shoving it back into Alex’s asshole where it had dripped out. 

“Oh my god you take my cock so well.” Alex’s voice was low and the hand in his hair was tight. Henry pulled back, flicking his tongue along the slit of his cock head. He precisely swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip, craving Alex to shove his head down and fuck his throat. Eventually he pulled off. 

“Alex, have I been good?” He crooked the fingers inside of him. 

“Oh my god, you’ve been so good baby. You’ve been such a good boy.” 

“Can I ask you for one thing?” He sped up his fingers. 

“Yes, yes, ah of course you can.” Alex twisted his hand in his hair 

“Please, fuck my throat, make my voice raw. If you still think I’ve been good please come on my face, please love.” Alex nodded fast and Henry knew this would be over quickly. He flattened his tongue and let Alex ram his cock into the back of his throat. He eventually pulled his fingers out of Alex, making him gasp and thrust up harder than before. He could tell Alex was getting close by the erratic thrusts of his hips and the constant readjustment of how he’s grabbing at Henry’s hair. 

Alex pulls his cock out of his mouth and rubs the head between Henry’s lips as he readies himself. Alex comes and he comes hard, striping his face. Henry groans at the feeling of his cum hitting his face. It had honestly been a while since he and Alex had gotten further than quick shower handjobs or 5am quickies. After Alex finished Henry rolled over to his side of the bed and pulled some tissues from his nightstand. He passed them off to Alex before wiping the cum off of his face with his fingers and sucking them clean. 

“You need anymore love?” Henry looked over to Alex who’s knees were still a little wobbly from orgasm and where he was attempting to wipe the cum from his thighs and ass cheeks. 

“No, I think I’m good.” Alex slid under the sheets and pulled Henry to his chest. “Now come cuddle with me we can clean up and shower in the morning.” Henry had no problem following orders so he just let himself be wrapped up in Alex’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find more content for my kid ocs on @great_turkey_calamity on here and on my RWRB side blog @/handsomeroyalheretic on tumblr!


End file.
